Best Friends
by hannahable
Summary: Olivia is trying to reconcile with Fitz while Jake adjusts to being outside of the hole. He is in love with her, she knows. Everything is complicated but a beautiful friendship will develop.
1. Friends

Everyone at Pope and Associates had noticed the rise of Olivia's spirits. Everything was still a buzz about Jeanine's outing but Olivia had tuned the White House's mess out completely. The only thing that seem to make her lips twinge downward was Huck's deafening silence. He had stayed at OPA but he would not even look at her. Harrison, Abbey, and Quinn felt the chill as the day went on, no one saying anything but the recently filter-less Quinn. "Why are you two acting so strange?"She inquired. Olivia looked at Huck and back down at the document in her hand. "I have to head home, if we get a client, please give me a call."She stated. "You just got here."Quinn scoffed. Olivia eyed the girl up and down. She had been getting very mouthy. If Olivia had the time she would talk to her, but she had to get home. She grabbed her things and made her way out the door.

On her way home she stopped by this store, it was the finest menswear store in D. slipped in, her hand bag rested on her forearm. Everyone was familiar with her. Olivia could see it, at first the recognized her for the brief time she was in the news, and then they remembered she was exonerated causing them to relax their judging faces. She laughed, that was just something she would have to deal with now. An associate assisted her."What are you looking for today?"She asked. Olivia knew exactly what she needed. She listed the items, giving exact, color and size, and they had to be exact as the customer would not be able to come in for a fitting. She smiled as her competent associate was fast and very capable. Olivia paid for the things and left. She made a trip to the grocery store, and then finally she was home.

She unlocked the door and entered. She placed her bags down and locked every lock on the door, She armed the alarm system and went in search of him. The reason why she had been in such a rush to get home, and why she went shopping. She walked into her bedroom and saw him there sitting weakly on her bed. He was so weak but refusing to rest."Hey."She said walking to sit beside him. He looked at her, sighing happily. He didn't have to say a word but she knew he was happy to have her back home. He took a lot of coaxing but he finally lie down. Soon she had his food ready. He was starving still and very grateful for Olivia's ordering skills. He ate three bowls of some fancy soups and some sandwiches. She just watched, silently sitting at the foot of the bed, as if she was making sure he did not die. He wanted to talk to her and she wanted to speak, but neither knew what to say.

"I missed you."He finally said. Olivia looked down trying not to let her eyes expel anything. But there was no such luck.

"You were forced into a hole weeks. I'm sure you miss everything, especially liberty."She dismissed him, hiding her face from him.

"I missed you."He repeated as he attempting to get up and touch her shoulder. He did it successfully, proving with a night's rest and some food, he was on his way to recovering.

Olivia turned to see, revealing her tears. He pulled her to him and she collapsed on him emotionally."I'm happy you're here."She admitted through gritted teeth. She bit her lip hating to be vulnerable, especially when she was having all these feeling for Fitz still. Jake could feel her apprehension and he didn't push her. He made her comfortable and she rested her head on his shoulder.

A week passed by and Olivia barely left her place except for Sunday. Dinner with her father prove to be just as awful as she thought. Her only comfort was to return home to Jake and watch a movie. He let her drink wine and she let him drink beer. They didn't talk much but it was amazing to feel asleep on the couch but awoke in her bed alone. Her phone buzzing completely was the source of alarm. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it. She had calls from the office. Olivia sat up and dialed them back. It was Abbey. "Olivia, are you coming to work today?" She asked bluntly. Olivia growled under her breath. "Um yes, a little later Abby. Is everything okay?"She asked her. The kept calling her in panics but nothing had changed, and they didn't have a challenge they couldn't solve. They were just trying to figure out what she was keeping from them. No one knew Jake was there and no one was going to know. She had just had to keep an eye on him make sure he was okay for his first days back. "Yes, it's fine.. is everything okay with you?"She asked "Yes Abby, have a good morning I will see you later."She said. She hung up the phone and crashed back into her pillows until the phone rang again.

She was about to scream at Abby until she saw something even more agitating. It was Tom, which meant it was Fitz.  
She answered it and bit her lip. She got up and went into the bathroom. She closed the door. "Hello."She said. Fitz must have been red because absolute fire came through the phone."Where have you been?" He seethed. Olivia jumped and became very worried."Why? What's going on?"She asked firmly though she was weak when it came to him. "You got what you wanted now I don't here boo from you! I have Tom look for you on your runs, or when you go to the gym just to talk to you and you just stop existing. He is there, isn't he? "He accused. Olivia tightened her face." I am not doing this with you. I did not ask you to string Jeanine up! I wanted the truth! Do not guilt me into anything when I did nothing wrong."She said just as venomously as he had. "Is he there?"He asked her once more. Olivia tapped her foot and fiddled with her robe. "Who is going to help him, if not me Fitz?"She asked."Why do you care so much? You don't even know him Livvie." He asked. He couldn't imagine her loving someone more than him. "I am going to have his child. I could not let him die."She admitted to her lover. It hurt her to tell him this way. She had told no one, not even Jake. Olivia waited for him to say anything. The dial tone rang in her ear instead. She wanted to let him know she loved him still but her confession must have been a deal breaker.

Olivia was used to falling apart, and breaking down when things with Fitz went south but she had to let go of stress. She did allow herself a few tears until she heard a rapping at the door.  
She wiped her eyes and came out to see Jake there."You okay?"He asked her. Olivia nodded and made a bee line to her bed.

He stood there clueless. "Who made you cry? Rowan or Fitz?"He asked sitting at the foot of her bed.

Olivia managed a laugh."The latter. But I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."She said as her pillow became a crutch so to speak. She held it because she thought it would make her feel okay to hold something.

"He told me you're the one who wanted to get me out of the hole. I owe you so much."He told her, his voice breaking.

She could tell he was reliving his time down there and it was full of malady. She didn't say anything.

"Why? I told you not to worry about me, but you did. "He asked.

Olivia tried not to get upset. She felt like he wanted her to love him and for that to be the reason, she loved Fitz and that was getting her nowhere. She cared for Jake immensely but didn't know if she loved him because how could you love two people at once in good conscience?

"The truth?"She asked him. He nodded. "I wouldn't let anyone die that way."She told him. He took that answer though she could tell it was not the romantic notion he desired."And you saved my life."She smirked.

Jake smiled too trying not to show his broke heart."I'm feeling much better now. I guess I have to get back to my life. Even though I don't know what that is anymore."He admitted.

Olivia was alert, almost bounding from her spot on the bed."Jake I... "She stopped herself. Had she really just expected him to be her prisoner forever, so she could ensure nothing dangerous to happen to him again? Why should he stay if she was giving him nothing to stay for?  
"Are you staying in Washington?"She wondered. He shrugged. "I just think I should leave here. I hate seeing you like this."He said. Olivia gave him a blank look."Here, all alone, pining for Fitz, him making you cry. What did you do know to upset his highness now? "He asked, suddenly angry."I got knocked up."She said staring at the bed sheets. Jake looked at her, stunned. It took him a moment to soak it all in."Olivia, I know I'm out of place but whatever you want I will do. I'd help you, I'd raise the baby like my own."He told her. Olivia's eyes watered. He thought the baby was Fitz and without second thought he wanted to help her. He was always proving to her how unconditionally he cared for her but that by far let her know. No one had ever done that, not even Fitz with his sweeping passions.

"It is your own." She said with a small smirk. Jake looked at her stunned. "I knew I was pregnant for a while and I'm certain it's yours. I knew when I was with Fitz."She told him. She made her way closer to him. "That's why I looked for you. That's why I checked the morgue for you a hundred times. I couldn't let you die and you not know you were going to be a dad... if you want to be."She said. She could do this by herself. She'd be an amazing mom as soon as she fixed some things in her life. She could tell Jake knew being parents together did not mean being together in Olivia's world. He held her hand. He was happy. She had given him something special, something to live for. "I love you."He said placing his hand on her stomach, speaking to him or her. Olivia saw something, appear in his eyes. He was silently overjoyed. Olivia had never known him to be speechless but he was now. Jacob Ballard had a answer for everything, and a joke for every occasion but now he was in awe. Olivia squeezed his hand back, she was now aware that she didn't know much of anything about Jake and his life. Who was Jacob Ballard?


	2. But I Won't Do That

Olivia looked amazing, Jake was speechless admiring every inch of her, including the bump she was trying to hide. He kept holding out hope this invite was for him and her to bond but she did that thing that always set him straight without even knowing it. She came to him with her necklace and turned around so he could clasp it for her. "This is either something genius or suicide mission. If this goes wrong they'll see right through me and know everything about Jeanine was a lie, if all goes well they'll finally give my name some respect again. "She told him. He clasped her necklace and slipped on her shawl. "Calm down, everything will be fine. You look more than amazing by the way." He told her. Secretly he wished he could seal that with a kiss but Olivia only gave his advances smug little smiles and playful hits. She took his hand and let him lead her out. Jacob Ballard looked after Olivia Pope as if she were tis person he knew all his life, he protected her like it was his duty given to him by the Lord. He was respectfully of her boundaries and her love she had no intentions of quenching. He wanted to look after his child and she let him even though the baby was unborn.

Once they arrived every maneuver and action of Olivia Pope involved the man of the hour. The White House Correspondents' Dinner was just this big staring match between the two which no one saw but Mellie. It was intense and menacing. His glares were heated especially as he saw Jake accompanying her. It flustered Olivia, she began to act guilty, noticeably not being affectionate to Jake and distancing herself from him a few inches. Jake noticed it all but remained quiet aside from the small talk with her and others at the table. Olivia then got a slew of questions about her slightly protruding belly which distracted her from her silent conversation with her lover. "Um yes. That bump is a baby." She said with a light laugh. She looked to Jake to see his face. He was drinking his wine with this sad little pout. "We're really happy about it aren't we Jake?" She asked with a very discrete nudge. He looked at her belly and that smile he had for his baby appeared like clockwork. "Yeah, we're excited for him or her to get here." He said then looked at Olivia. She was smiling but still inches away. He just shrugged it off as they received the congratulations and advice on parenting from dignitaries and politicians and their spouses. Jake finally got Olivia to talk to him after she fed him a bite of her fish. "Liv, what's going on?" He asked in a low voice. She shot him a glare but was soon watching Tom discretely invite her away. She looked at Jake and he just shrugged. Olivia wanted to make the rift right but Fitz was waiting. She pranced away, smiling really for the first time that night. He led her down a long corridor and finally to a room she didn't think she'd ever been in. He opened the door to reveal Fitz sitting down, nursing a drink. She entered and Tom closed the door then guarded the outside. Olivia was overwhelmingly happy but she could not let him see that. They were fighting and she had to keep her guard up and she was still angry about how he ended things between them last. He looked at her, then to the seat in front of him. His eyes went back and forth between eyes and her belly. "I've imagined seeing you like this a hundred times but it was always my child you were carrying." He told her. Olivia looked away, she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. She hadn't meant for this to happen but she was happy. "This doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. Is my having Jake's baby a deal-breaker for you? "Fitz drew what looked like a painful breath and hesitated. Olivia waited, trying to keep her cool. Their relationship was something that never felt tangible until she stared into his eyes. They'd been through more than most couples could have weathered, both forgiving what seemed unforgivable but she was not going to act as if her baby was a mistake. She wasn't going to offer this child up for sacrifice, metaphorically just so he would love her again. "No, it just makes it harder to see us being together once I am no longer president. Olivia you have a family now." He said. Olivia nodded. She stood, needing the support of the chair. She began to think about what that meant to him and what his words meant to her. He had a family and she did not, he was only available when he was free from obligations at the white house and his personal life. Olivia was always available to him when she was free of work, even when she was working then she'd make time for him. "Fitz we can do this. I love you and you love me." She said holding his face. Fitz smiled and held her waist. "I do love you." He said kissing her softly on her lips. He didn't care he had to be speaking in about fifteen minutes, he just wanted her.

Olivia returned back to the table, her smile brighter ,her eyes just sparkling. She looked to her seat and saw Jake talking to a beautiful blonde draped in tiffany blue. They seemed smitten. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked right between them as they spoke. She turned back to look at Jake. "Honey, your food is getting cold." She said. Jake looked at her sharply then back to Tara, who was confused but he did not move his head. He continued talking the woman that stood near him though she was intimidated and embarrassed now. He gave her a smile as she excused herself. Jacob looked at her as she ate so prim and proper. She was devious and he was angry. Olivia looked at him quizzically. They were silent during dinner but cordial because eyes were on them. They were adoring eyes though, Olivia knew just how to play into them to. She would hold his hand and make sure his suit was free of debris. Soon the dinner was over and the couple filed out of the room holding hands. But once they were alone Jake let go. Olivia's head jerked when she noticed. "Where are you going? We rode together remember." She said as she touched his arm with her gloved hand. He moved back as if her touch singed him. "I'm taking a cab home Olivia. I don't play second fiddle to anybody, not even the President. You said we were not a couple just because of the baby but tonight magically we're this item expecting a bundle of joy. " He spoke in his usual smooth and fluid tone but it suddenly turned to a voice she never heard before. It was bated and stern. "I will not be a front for your affair with him!" Olivia eyes were wide and her lip quivering as he left. She was getting a call, a welcomed distraction. Her plans always worked but Jake was impervious to her plotting. No one ever told her no, but there was a first time for everything.


End file.
